Haptic technology provides an interface to a user via the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations and/or motions to the user. A typical example of a conventional haptic device is as a game controller. The game controller could, for example, be used to simulate a race car steering wheel by providing a “feel” of the road. As the user makes a turn or accelerates, the steering wheel responds by resisting turns or slipping out of control.
Another possible implementation is in relation to Internet communication, such as for example in relation to communication applications such as ICQ, MSN and the like. Such a system implementation is disclosed in US 2005/0132290, describing a skin stimulation system integrated into a wearable accessory. The system comprises a variety of sensing means for input information. Actuators placed on or close to the body of a person wearing the wearable accessory are used for generating visual auditive, tactile, gustatoric and/or olfactoric stimuli (e.g. heat, pressure vibrational and/or electric pulses, etc.). Through the arrangement simple emotions, such as an emoticon, can be expressed. For example, a smiley, “:-)”, is translated into a short impulse or sequence of impulses at different force actuators, whereas a typical emotional expression such as “I like you” is e.g. represented as “a longer, low-frequency force pressure with maximum heat and a tender pressure”. However, a problem with the above prior art system is that it is too blunt to be applicable for evoking and/or conveying more generic stimulation to a person, for example in relation to generic multimedia information, such as a video clip.
Thus, in view of the above, an object of the invention is to provide a more generic solution for conveying a stimulation to a person, and in particular for enhancing the experience for a person being exposed to a media clip, i.e. watching or listening to a media clip.